


Trusting Fate

by twerdgirl



Series: Write Every Day in November [29]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - TiMER, First Meetings, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twerdgirl/pseuds/twerdgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey guys so welcome to Write Every Day in November. My substitution to Write a Novel in a Month. If you guys want to do this too, feel free.</p>
<p>Today is the day Mikey’s TiMER runs out and he meets his soul mate. Still he’s a little unsure if things will be a great as everyone says they will be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trusting Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Day 30 of Write Every Day in November: So it’s the last day of Write Every Day in November and honestly, I thought this was going to be a lot harder. I had some difficulties, but I found most days fairly easy and quickly fell into a routine. I want to thank all of you guys who have read my stories. It was a real motivator to see such a positive response to them. I originally had plans to also post a new chapter of Sunflowers, Angels, and Math, but the chapter is a bit of a mess and I don’t want to post it until I'm happy with it. I promise I will try to get it out soon, hopefully by the weekend if not before that. Again thanks to everyone who has read my stories.

                                                                                                                                      

Today Mike met his soul mate or at least according to his TiMER he would. Mikey was nervous because he like everyone else wanted to met their true love. Still Mikey felt somewhat uncomfortable letting fate dictate who he was supposed to be with.

Mikey had never been sure if fate had his best interest at heart. He wanted to say yes because even though he’d been an orphan for six year he had been adopted by an amazing man and ended up with three caring older brothers. If it wasn’t for the fact that they didn’t look alike you’d never guessed they were all adopted by how they interacted.

Mikey was normally an optimist and had always sort of followed the beat to his own drum. He easily got lost in his own world, though he knew when to be present in reality….most of the time. Still he didn’t think his soul mate could live up to any of the various images and personalities he had come up with. Not to mention that Mikey wasn’t sure what someone would see in him.

Mikey was normally very confident, but something about the idea that he was perfect for someone made him look at his flaws. He was loud and not the smartest guy. He had a tendency to act without thinking and sometimes he couldn’t concentrate on one thing for long. Having one of those flaws seemed bad enough, but all having all of them made Mikey unsure that anyone who wasn’t his family could accept all those things.

Still Mikey kept an eye on his TiMER as he went about his day. He knew he couldn’t run from fate and deep down he wanted to trust it. He headed to the comic book shop like he did every Saturday and was surprised to see that time was almost out. He entered the store and began looking at the stacks picking a few comics up. He spotted the lasts issue of a favorite series and went to grab it when his hand bumped against someone else reaching for it.

Mikey looked up to apologize, but stopped as he got lost in a pair of light green eyes. The eyes stared back and the man smiled. Mikey found himself smiling back and then their eyes widened and they looked down. Both saw that their TiMER’s had counted down to zero. Mikey stuck out his hand. “I’m Michelangelo” he said.

The man who was quite tall shook it. “Call me Leatherhead,” he said.

Mikey looked down at the comics and asked; “So would you like to get something to eat?”

Leatherhead nodded his excited smile softening, but sincere. “I’d love to.”

It was just the beginning, but Mikey had a feeling that if fate had been a person they’d would be smirking in triumph and reminding Mikey to never doubt them again.


End file.
